Noodle's Birthday
The band celebrates the birthday of their youngest member. Takes place during Phase 1. Chapter 1 2-D awoke and sat upright. Something important was today, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He got out of bed and walked over to his calendar. There, on October 31, "Noodle" was written surrounded my many arrows. All of a sudden, it hit him: today was Noodle's birthday! He quickly got dressed and rushed over to the guitarist's room. Noodle was fast asleep when 2-D rushed in. "Happy Birthday Noodle!," he exclaimed. Startled, Noodle's eyes flew open, and, upon recognizing the blue-haired singer, jumped out of bed and gave him an enormous hug. ”So,” she asked him, “when’s the party?” 2-D froze. He had forgotten the party! ”I...uh...I’ll be right back,” he said, then ran out of the room, leaving the confused guitarist on her bed. Chapter 2 ''How could I have been so stupid, ''2-D thought, as he raced through Kong Studios. Noodle was his best friend! He couldn’t forget her birthday party. He found Murdoc in the living room, watching ''MTV Cribs. ''“Muds!” 2-D yelled. “Today is Noodle’s birthday and we have to plan a party!” Murdoc grunted. “Come on, Murdoc! I know you care about her as much as the rest of us,” 2-D said. “And what makes you think I’ll help you,“ Murdoc gruffly asked. “Because, if you don’t, I’ll steal all of your booze and hide it in a place you would never find it!”. ”Alright, alright,” Murdoc said. If Murdoc had a weakness, it was his booze“Your in charge of food,” 2-D said. He didn’t want to put Murdoc in charge of decorations, as he would probably ruin the party by putting up pictures of Satan or something worse. With a shudder, he went to find Russel. He found the drummer in the garage, working on the Geep. “Russ!” 2-D yelled. “Today’s Noodle’s birthday, and we need to throw her a party! I really need your help!” “Of course,” said Russel. 2-D was glad he didn’t have to use blackmail with Russel. The percussionist loved Noodle like a daughter. “You’re in charge of decorations,“ 2-D instructed him. “The party will be this afternoon.” Chapter 3 Before any of them new it, it was noon. Murdoc had done his best to bake a cake in the shape of a guitar, but it had turned out a little lopsided. Russel, on the other hand, had done a good job with decorations, putting p pictures of Noodle, guitars, and karate. 2-D walked Noodle into the room, with his hands over her eyes. “Okay, Noodle” 2-D said. “You can look now.” Noodle gaped in amazement. “You did all of this...for me?“ she asked. Of course,“ 2-D said. “Now let’s sing.” The band sang “Happy Birthday” to Noodle, with 2-D on the keyboard, Murdoc on the bass, and Russel on the drums. After that, they had cake. Noodle didn’t care if it was a little lopsided, it was still delicious. After that, it was time for presents. The first one was from Murdoc. It was a new guitar and lessons with him. The next one was a new karate robe from Russel. “What’s your gift,“ she asked 2-D. ”Come with me he said,” and walked out of the room with the confused guitarist following him. They went all the way to the roof, where, much to Noodle’s amazement, there was a floating chunk of land with a striped red-and-white windmill on top. “Happy Birthday, Noodle!” 2-D exclaimed. Noodle was dumbfounded. “But...how does it stay up?” she finally asked. “I’m not sure exactly, but I think the windmill has something to do with it,” he replied. Noodle turned around and wrapped the singer in an enormous hug. “This was the best birthday ever,” she said. “Thank you, 2-D-San.” “If you think this was good, just wait until next year,” 2-D said with a smile.